elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Glass Armor (Oblivion)
Um, the lvl 20 thing isn't true, at least for NPC's. I got a full set of glass (with the cuirass enchanted with 30% chameleon) at level 10 off a NPC while doing a Azani Blackheart for the fighters guild. :The requirement applies to standard NPCs and not NPCs who're "programmed" to wear that kind of armor (as in NPCs during a quest). So passing by a standard highwayman at level 10, he'll most likely not be wearing glass armor. 12:52, 12 April 2006 (CDT) Place Isn't there just a place to find the glass armor? In a crate or something. :Afraid not, the game scales the random npc armor to your level and there doesn't seem to be any just hanging around..(unless it's that replica stuff which is next to useless) --William Blackstaff 06:30, 29 April 2006 (CDT) The same way you cn get daedric arnor its the way to get glass armor.Sparda :Ok so how are you sopposed to get glass armor? --Skellydude 11:51, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Just like daedric weapon, you'll begin to see these weapons randomly appearing on opponents after you are level 20. --[[User:TheSpectator|'theSpectator']] talk 12:28, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::Try fighting bandits at levels 20+ for normal glass armor, and levels 22+ for enchanted glass armor. Bravil Fighters Guild Is the set in Bravil a replica? Yes. (Sorry, not sure how to sign this, on a foreign keyboard and can't find tilde sign) Why a female in this armor? It looks dumb because the cuirass is smaller for the female. - Some Random Person Obsessed with Oblivion There are as many if not more people who play Oblivion with female characters, and so this will be relevant to them. Of course, it might be good to have images of both, but that's not the issue here. Also, sign your comments by typing four ~'s after them. Haravin 12:09, 15 August 2007 (CDT) I'm not signed up with this site. But anyway, I wasn't trying to be misogynistic with my comment. I was just stating the female cuirass looks uglier to me, because it's smaller than the male version. But, I agree with you on saying it should have pictures of both. - Some Random Person Obsessed with Oblivion Signing works for IP addresses as well. And yeah, an initiative should be started to get good pictures of all the armors in male and female versions. Shouldn't be too difficult, with testinghall and the like... I might get a screen of Glass on one of my characters sometime. You're welcome to contribute if you have any good images. Edit: Wow, unintentional hypocrisy... Haravin 22:51, 16 August 2007 (CDT) I really wish that bandits wore full armor, because I've had to go out of my way to find greaves every time. Fargone Cowboy (talk) 17:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Glass Helm i cant for the live of me find a Glass Helm. ( or what ever its called lol), i know its a random thing, but at lvl 29, what should i try killing for me to get this helm?Kill Shotxx (talk) 21:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC)Kill_ShotKill Shotxx (talk) 21:31, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Just go into bandit caves and forts fighting humanoid enemies. You'll find a helm soon enough. Mbjones90 (talk) 00:06, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, thank you... I'll start doin that again, i am starting to wish i hadn't finished the main quest as there are no more Oblivion Gates, so the deadric weapons are few and far apart now adays. =/ oh well lol.Kill Shotxx (talk) 13:52, March 22, 2010 (UTC) If you want daedric, just go into bandit and marauder caves and look for anyone wearing heavy armor. They'll almost all wear a few pieces of daedric when your level gets high enough. Mbjones90 (talk) 14:01, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Im lvl 29 right now, but i never find Deadric WAEPONS, only ever heavy armor... They always only have ebony. Kill Shotxx (talk) 17:38, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Daedric weapons should start appearing at level 20ish, but that doesn't mean that they will always appear. I never found ANY Dwemer armor when I played the game. When you get high enough, loot will just start falling into your lap. Mbjones90 (talk) 17:59, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kill Shotxx, just try jumping into Oblivion, youll heap massive amounts of Daedric Weapons outa there, but if youve finished the main storyline, then, Goto Fort Alessia, or, Fort Homestead, They have Mauraders, and a Maurader Warlord, try it hope i could help Daniel 19:25, March 22, 2010 (UTC) (Hallu_Guard) Is it true that helms and gauntlets are hardest to find? Because i Rarely ever find either of those for anything. and how long will it take for a fort to refill with people? 3 days like msot thiungs? Kill Shotxx (talk) 13:54, March 23, 2010 (UTC) The glass helm is harder to find, not because it's rarer than any other helm, it's just hard to find a specific NPC bandit who has leveled light armor headgear, and who happens to be in the cave you're searching in right now. Glass helms are no more rare than the odds of running into a bandit who can wear one. Besides, once you get to a high enough level, most all of the bandits with helmets are wearing all glass anyway. Mbjones90 (talk) 15:53, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, maybe i just get unlucky, because i have NEVER found a bandit with a helmet... hmm.. ill just keep lookin aroundKill Shotxx (talk) 13:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC I got it guys, thanks for all the input Kill Shotxx (talk) 22:59, March 24, 2010 (UTC) There is no glass armor! Im level 20 and ive been to tons of bandits and no glass! is it a bug or does it take a while for bandits to get glass or what?